The one that got away
by Mrs.J.Draco-Malfoy
Summary: this is my first time writing this..and i hope you like it..Lily likes james..and James likes lily..but what happens when they were friends..and it fell apart. could they be together again?. LJ
1. The Train Ride

hey all this is my first actual story so please dont hate me. im still getting the hang of it and please please review and tell me how to improve..

xoxo thanks

**Disclaimer** i dont own J.K Rowlings characters.just the ones you dont recognise

* * *

Chapter 1.- The Train Ride. 

Dear Diary.

I used to feel like I was a nobody. A face without a name. A person no one would remember, or miss.

And all these feelings changed the day I met a group of boys, on a train to school. Four boys to be exact. These boys were unlike the other people I've met before.

All four of the boys all looked different from the other. One having dark brown (permanent looking) messy hair, with brown eyes that remind me of dark chocolate. Another has black hair, which was longer than the rest. He also had brown eyes, his more like normal chocolate. Then the next boy had goldish, brown hair. With the most greyish eyes I've ever seen. And lastly a rat looking boy with brown hair and decieving brown eyes.

These guys are called The Marauders. Which include James , Sirius , Remus , Peter

The day I met them, we became friends. Well that's what I thought.

I was wrong. Dead wrong.

A few months after being with them, they all of the sudden turned against me, pranking me, teasing me. And its been well 6 years today since the day I met them. I am now attending Hogwarts for my sixth year, riding the same train, waiting for my best friends to come find me. Hopefully they wont take so long. Being in this carriage waiting just reminds me of my first encounter with the marauders. Remus is the only one I can actually talk to, and have a decent conversation with. And for the others…well lets just say, I hate them. Okay that sounds mean..i don't hate them, I dislike them. A lot.

When I think about them, I can hardly believe that I have a crush on James. Of course no one knows it except my two best friends, but they'd never tell anyone else. I trust them,they know how I feel. That and also because I know that they too have crushes, also marauders, but they just don't know it.

My two best friends, Julianna and Angelica. We also met in our first year in Hogwarts, being sort into the same house, put into the same dorm and mostly the same classes. We sorta ran into each other plenty of times that now we are inseparable.

Julianna. Jules for short. Shes the smart creative, sensitive one, who loves to help out people in need.

We think she does it too much.

Angelica. Angel for short, she is the one that most guys are willing to die for. Except she doesn't even know the affect she has, 'the innocent one' as she puts it.

And me, Lily and well I guess im a pretty average looking girl with long staight red hair, and green eyes that my friends say they'd kill me for.

Me, Jules and Angel are the smartest girls in our year ( I Swear Im not Bragging!). Which puts us into the 'why waste your time on them' dating list. We are all okay with that.

I think.

OMGGG finally they found me. And are trying to steal my diary, I don't think so.

Got to go. Until next time

L.E

Shutting her diary and charming it shut just as Jules finally took it out or her hands agter greeting her with a "what you writing?".

"Hi Lily!!" both girls saying before attacking her.

"Get-off-me" gasped lily trying to breathe, after they let her go, she tried to get as far away from them as she could.

"is that how you greet us now lils?" angel said with a fake crying noise.

"she doesn't love us anymore!!!!" Jules replied while also pretending to cry as she tried to open the diary she just took from lily.

"youre not gonna be able to open it" lily said seeing what her friend was trying to do.

"why not?-damn it! Open up!!.." Jules getting slightly frustrated kept mumbling on about the diary while lily and Angel started to talk at the same time.

"How was your holi-"

"How was your time in-"

both girls laughing at each other, while Jules kept at it with the diary.

"So, how was your holiday lils?" Angel ignoring Jules as she kept muttering

"What do you think?, I was stuck with that thing I have to call sister, and her new boyfriend."

"a new one?" two pairs of disbilieving eyes stared at lily.

"yeah, I don't get it!, how come she gets all these new guys? And I get, like, one.- wait no he dumped me for that—thing--- Izabelle."a frustrated lily replied.

"yeah, but don't worry he isnt worth everything he put you through. And anyways I thought you had a thing for Pot---OWWW., why'd you do that for lils?" Jules rubbed her arm.

"don't say that out loud!..Jules you never know who may be listening."

* * *

And she was right. 

Right next to the girls compartment were none other then the Marauders. One of which heard the whole thing.

James and Sirius, were playing a round of exploding snap. While Peter was sleeping crouched up in a corner. Remus was reading one of his books and listening to the girls conversation in the next room.

Remus kept thinking about the girl next door who he's had a crush on for like since forever. A girl he knows is off limits. She would never want to go out with him.

Remus sighed._why wont she just..just..remus stop it!! stop thinking about her. you know youre not good enough...just read..and not think about how you cant be with her..._

"..And anyways I thought you had a thing for Pot---OWWW., why'd you do that for lils?" Remus heard this, and thought_..Pot..Potter..james..she had a thing for james!! i knew it..but i dont think she'll admit it to him..and i know he likes her..thats why he is such a prat to her.. oh man this is big. but i cant say anything..unless they heard it aswell.._

"Hey guys. Did you just hear that?"Remus asked intterupting the game.

James and Sirius looked up puzzled."hear what moony?"james asked.

"that thing they just said..and obviously you didnt..well what a pity."remus said looking bak at his book.-secretly smiling- _this ought to be fun_.

James and Sirius looked at each other.. and then went back to their game of exploding snap. Both coming to a silent agreement of annoying him when they arrived to their dorms.

After a while they woke Peter up and went to get into their robes.

As the Marauders were getting changed, the girls were already dressed and waiting for the train to stop. and getting ready for a new year to begin.

* * *

A/N remember review now please. and sorry if its sooo short but the next will be longer promise!! 


	2. The Feast

**DICLAIMER :**i dont own most of this. except for what you probably dont recgonise..lol

i hope this is good..i still sorta need help with things to improve...thanks for reviewing..and if you didnt...well your not very nice..so make up for it and do it this chapter...and sorry again this is my first story..and its still a short chapter but..its gonna get longer..when i have the time..

thanks..lotsa love...Mrs.J.Draco Malfoy xoxo

**Chapter 2 -The Feast.**

The girls…

_I cant believe that she actually said that out loud..lucky I stopped her..geez I know I like him, so why does she have to keep bringing him up..im sorta trying to forget him, and..well..hate him..i'll never forget when they turned on me..well Remus didn't but the others..i just cant believe it..and now I cant believe im actually thinking about this again..HE makes my life miserable and yet..oh man..get a grip!!!..just stop thinking..and try to listen to what Dumbledore is saying…it might be important..then again..no! no thinking!!…_Lily forced her mind to what the headmaster was saying,

"..and to the older students..the forbidden forest is still..forbidden..and now with all the news out of the way…Let's feast!!" with a clap of his hands the tables were filled with food.

..I missed out on the whole thing..i cant believe…oh well..its not like I must of missed anything that important anyways…

"Lily!"

"Lily!"

"just poke her already!!..Lily!"

"OUCH!,..what'd you do that for?"lily said rubbing her arm..only just realising that she was daydreaming again.

"lily you were out of it during the whole sorting ceremony..all of Professor Dumbledores. Speech..and just then you were like TOTALLY ignoring us!!.."Angel said trying not to scream at her friend

"oh… im so so sorry..i didn't realise..i just..i don t know what came over me!!" lily replied.

"I think I doo!!" Jules replied with a hint of a musical note in her voice.

"I think she's in luuuurvvvvvee"Angel said with the same tune as Jules.

"oh god..not again..please don't even think about it..Angel…Jules…don't..shutit.." Lily said glaring at her two best friends.

"I fink ouw little lilikins is upset." Jules said with a baby voice looking at Angel.

"I think so too.." Angel greed nodding her head and smiling..like she was up to something..

"oh..why don't you two just shut it..and eat..please…"lily could never be mad at them for too long

after looking at each other and thinking about it for a while..Angel and Jules came to an agreement about annoying her later..and that food was way important at the moment..and they dug in..eating as much as they could..while lily watched in amazement at her friends..and then ate a bit before it all would dissapear..

* * *

The guys…

All during the feast, sirius and james kept talking and whining because "the old goat" talked to much, and they wanted food..as always..

Peter sat across from james and sirius next to remus..and hardly said anything at all..

Remus was still thinking about a certain somebody..(that you guys will find out soon)..and also the fact that Lily fancied james..

_..maybe I should tell him..maybe I should just let it go…what if I ask her!!..no..then lily wont talk to me anymore and she is a very interesting person to talk to..i guess I could see if james likes her..well that's obviously a yes..hes liked her for ages..yet why is he such a prat to her then?..i never quite understood that…ill think I will have a talk with her later on…and see if its true first..no point in putting prongs hopes up…_ "..Let's feast!!" and a clap later.. Remus realised that everything has passed and he hadnt even realised..

Remus looked around and noticed his three best friends were stuffing their faces with food…

_..Ill ask him now if he likes her..just too be on the safe side I think... _"hey prongs..can I ask you something?"

"yeah-uh-sure-mate.."james replied with food in his mouth..

"do you like lily?" Remus asked casually..

"um..cough..what makes you cough ask me that, moody?" choking on his food..shocked at the question..

"I was just wondering because…well never mind..i was just thinking about how you changed the wat you act around her..and..how you stare at her when you think that no-ones looking…"Remus said looking at James…as did peter and sirius, who kept taking bites of his food..wondering..well more like waiting to hear james reply..

"I-I um..i don't know what youre talking about, moody." James said looking around, keeping his eye contact away from hie friends..

"I'm sure you do..but we'll talk about this later I guess..you can eat now." Remus said smiling to

himself…_I knew it!!!…now I just have to get help from the guys to get him to admit it…and her aswell..they'd be cute together.._

..meanwhile Remus wasn't the only one thinking to himself..James did aswell..while he was eating of course…

…how did he figure that out..no one supposed to know..because then she might find out..and I don't want her to know…she doesn't deserve a guy like me..she deserved much better…wait..what if he was trying to find out because he likes her..wait..no..he likes that other girl..um..what's her name..well I cant remember but lily's friend..so..then why did he want to know..oh damn!..now I want to know why he wanted to know…I cant believe im letting this get to me..its Remus..he doesn't like her so im okay..wait why would I care he and lily would be cute together..actually im hating the sight of them together already…-sigh-..ill ask him about it later..

* * *

Later in the boys dorm

Remus was drawing, a thing he liked to do as well as reading in his spare time, while Sirius was..well snogging some nameless person…and Peter..well he was already asleep.

"hey Remus..can I ask you something?" James asked as he came into the dorm

"umm sure prongs." Remus said not looking up from his picture.

"do…you..umm..like..lily?" James asked as he started to pace back and forth not looking at Remus who looked up at James rather shocked from the question.

"James…no..i don't..well I do..but as a friend..why?"Remus said trying to get James to stop moving.

"wel..i was just…curious I guess.."He replied falling back on his bed.

"sure prongs..im sure.." rolling his eyes and getting back to his picture.

"I was..well im going to doze off..early start tomorrow.."James yawned..

"hmm..goodnight prongs"Remus said smiling as he just found out that James did indeed like lily and now all he had to do…was talk to lily tomorrow..

" 'night"

A while later Sirius entered the dorm and saw remus drawing in hie artbook and saw that everyone else was asleep.

"hey moony!"Sirius practically yelled which earned him a few "shhh!!!!" and "we're trying to sleep…"

remus looked up and saw sirius trying to walk over to him trying to make no loud noise as possible…

"hey…where were you mate..you sorta just dissapeared"Remus said while trying to finish his artwork with little light.

"well…I sorta met this chick..and shes from Hufflepuff..and we kinda..ended up in a broom closet.." he whispered with a satisfied smile on his face

"okay.."

"so..what was with that thing at lunch?" sirius asked

"oh..um..nothing.."Remus replied but not looking at him.

"moony..how long have I known you?…you know you cant lie to me."

"oh..ok..that is true.."sighed remus "well…I think James has a thing for lily..and on the train..i heard the girls talking..you know lily and the girls…well..they said something that..well.."

"moony tell me..what did they say?"

"well…I heard them talking about how lily likes our little James.."

"are you serious? How do you know they were talking about him?" sirius asked

"well..im not totally sure..but I heard them screaming something like 'I thought you liked pot-' and then someone got hurt because..i heard an 'ow' and then whispers.." looking at sirius he continued "well..how many Pot's do you know, sirius?"

looking puzzled, he replied" not many…but…yeah..it could be…james…but..we have to find out…before we do anything..okay?"

"sure..i was going to go talk to lily tomorrow anyways.."remus said as sirius was getting ready for bed..

"well im gonna go to bed..'night moony" sirius said as he went to bed..

"night.."sighing he looked at the picture one last time..before putting finishing touches.._it looks like her so much…but she wont know..she's not going to see this picture…neither is anyone else..ill go hide it…_he got up and hid it in his trunk…and went to bed

* * *

please review...and help... and oh my god...who has read the last harry potter book?

its soo sad...but i loved it!...

what did you guys think about it? tell me i'd like to know.. : P

oh and please please please review..

xoxo


	3. How why He?

**Disclaimer i dont own lily or james...i only own what you dont recognise...**

hey sorry i havnt updated earlier and sorry this is also short its just that i havnt had time since im at the end of yr 11 and heaps of things are happening...and i still need help...and thanks to all those ppl who have reviewed :love you: D

so please review after you read this and is dont mind negativity..anything that will help me is good...

so here goes nothing.. chapter 3...not as good as the others but..i hope to get better

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 How?!?why?!?He?!?**

The first morning back.-girls

"LILY!!!WAKE UP LILY!!!"Jules and Angel poked Lily and were both hitting her with pillows trying to wake her up. Lily groaned and slid deeper under the covers.

"LILY if you don't get YouR Arse Out of Bed…Right NOW..Im going TO BE FORCED TO tell A certain Someone That you fancy him.!!!" Half screamed Angel

"im gonna give you ten seconds lils or im going down there and tellin the whole school who you fancy and tell him personally with angel" Jules looked at lily and how she was about to get up..then flopped back down to bed."TEN…NINE…EIGHT…SEVEN..SIX AND A HALF..FIVE..FOUR…THREE AND THREE QUARTERS…TWO…ONE AND A QUARTER…ONE..FINE LETS GO ANGEL…SHE OBVIOUSLY WANTS JA-"bang lily had flung herself out of bed and ran straight into Jules before anymore of that sentence came out. "OW lily that hurt!" mumbled jules as she rubbed her arm that softened the blow, and glared at lily

"well I wouldn't have had to do that if you never said anything."lily said casually, walking away to get ready

"well if you had gotten out of bed agessssssss ago like when we asked you to..i wouldn't have had to do that!"

Angel sat on the bed looking at these two argue and blocked them out, and let her mind wonder..to a place it often went to…_he is sooo dreamy…but he wont notice me like that….especially since he can get any girl that he wants…and has…his silvery eyes are so hypnotizing…I wish he could be mine…_

_And then I'd be complete…well almost…_ She was brought back into reality when she heard the door slam and saw Jules come sit down and Li;y go into the bathroom…_finally.._she thought as she must have daydreaming for a while…"off to breakfast now right??" she said happy that she'll get to see a certain someone that she'll never talk to but love from afar..

"ummm yeah of course im STARVED!!" Jules said as if she was going to die from hunger…which brought on giggles from her two best friends.. "what?!?"

the girls laughed harder…

"okay you can stop laughing now.."she said with a serious tone… "c'mon…lets get down now.."looking at her friends as if they have gone mental…

the three girls went down to breakfast…which is where they would be when the Maruaders came in…looking mighty suspiscious…

* * *

The maruaders

The Marauders were famous for all their pranks..like the one that was gonna happen in a few minutes…

James and Sirius were in front of the group with Remus walking behind them and Peter struggling to keep up with them…they went straight towards the table sat down…and waited for the slytherin table to be filled up with more people..

As more and more people came down…the boys kept on waiting and James being as he is..looked up and caught his flowers eye..she looked away…he thought he imagined it…_but could it be…that she had something other then hatred in her eyes???…I probably just imagined it…right? She hates me….i never wanted that day to make things end up like they did.._

_FLASHBACK_

"_lily what are you doing?"he eyed lily who was sitting talking to one of his worst enemies severus snape…_

"_what does it look like im doing james???..im talking to a friend…"she replied unhappily_

"_but..SNAPE?..how can you be his friend?? He's..he's…he is SNAPE…and and and he he's a SLYTHERIN…lily your not supposed to talk to people from slytherin you're a Gryffendor..they don't get along…so come along lily.."james said as he attempted to grab her arm..but was stopped by snape…_

"_leave her alone she can talk to me if she wants to.."snape hissed…lily being stuck in between two friends got angry and yelled…"SHUT UP…both of you boys are being very childish and I don't like iit"looking from severus to james…_

"_BUT-but lily you have to come-"_

"_james I don't have to go anywhere I don't want to ..and I was having a great conversation before you came and ruined it!!..now just leave us alone I havent spoken to severus in a while and he is one of my best friends…"_

"_FINE!" James..__**What does she see in that prat anyways..maybe if I prank him..ill outdo him..so she'll like me better, because I got him before he got me..wait what am I thinkng..shes a friend..nothing else…**_

_james stormed off leaving the "best friends" alone to their conversation…_

_**why? Why does she have to like him as her best friend..i thought I was…?/???**_

_**o man james..i think you losing it…over some girl…that's it..**_

_**she rejected me for that git!!!..i wont stand fot it..**_

_**ENDFLASHBACK**_

_**James shivered just thinking about how that day started off..and didn't want to remember what happen next…because it was that..that made his flower, wilted to him..**_

"james!..James..JAMES!!" SMACK!!! This brought james back to reality and instincitvely looked at the Slytherin table to see if he had missed something…seeing that it had some ppl left to fill up…he rubbed his arm "OW..what was that for?" james asked Sirius who had been the one who hit him

"man! That was delayed prongs..whats up mate?" asked Sirius with abit of concern in his voice..

"Nothin' man..just thinking is all.." james replied..

"are you sure?..you have to stop thiinking prongsie…you know its not good for you brain!!!"Sirius cracked up laughing at his own joke while the others all rolled their eyes and looked away

"wahttt it 's 'unny" he said as he stuffed his mouth with food.

James wasn't the only who went out of it…Remus did too…his was less noticible..the way he liked it..

_I wonder what shes doing…I wonder what shes wearing…I wonder if shes noticed me…wait of course she has…we've said hi many times…so why am I stressing to know if she knows me…geez remus stop hurting yourself…now im telling myself to stop it…geez im good…I think I might need help…wait no I don't…well I do…but I don't want to ask james or sirius for help….they arent allowed to know that I like her…well..they could help me…but I don't want to get involved…_

_Remus stop overreacting…she knows you exists…she smile to you…_

_Especially in class…when you answer the teacher…oh great now…she probably thinks all I am I a nerd…a teachers pet…why do I do this to myself…she doesn't like me…she shouldn't like me.._

_She deserves better then me and my furry little problem…that only my closest mates know about..what if i don't tell her…no I couldn't lie to her like that…I like her too much…I cant just…o man…I think later on ill ask padfoot for advice…wait…no ill ask prongs…he is better than padfoot for advice…no offenece to him but he doesn't take anything seriously…how ironic…_

He came back to reality a few minutes before james…remus saw the way james was staring at lily and the way he had a really pained expression on his face…hurt…love…and mostly regret..and guilt…

_

* * *

_

_And he loved that about her…_

_He loved the way she ignored him and the way they had many things in common…_

_He also like how she would eat anything she felt like and not care about how she looked.._

_He's seen her in one of her worst states…but still thought she looked beautiful…_

_omg now im talkin to myself as if im not me...whats wrong with me sirius? im not sure man im you!!!...ooooo im losing it...ok padfoot...just think about what you were before..._

Sirius was totally falling for someone who he thought didn't know he existed…but that wasn't true…everyone knew Sirius…well heard about him….and james…and remus…and of course peter…

He wasn't the only one having love trouble…he knew it…he could tell there was something up with his best mates…who were acting strange…well stranger then usual…they were all in love with the giels who hated there guts…they all fell without noticing…and were paying the price…

Sirius knew that if they all didn't get their lovelives sorted out…things wouldn't be the same…he knew he had to think of a plan…

While he ate sirius knew he wasn't getting anywhere…so he thought that they all work great together so…when the day is through…he'd tell the guys to meet him in the astronomy tower so they can talk it all out…and work on a way to get the girls who have taken somethings from them…

Sirius train of thought was distrupted by the sound of the others getting up to get the plan ready…

* * *

The others saw that the Slytherin table was just about full and were going to get ready for their plan to work…james just wanted to make sure a certain someone was there at the table to be included in the prank…

* * *

A few minutes later…

:BANG!:

everyone looked up…

and loud cheering errupted and could be heard from the whole hall…well almost…

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME OUT!!!

much gratitude...oh and im open to suggestion to what the next chapter can be abuot...well what you think would look good...and then i might bring it into the chapter of what im already starting...and omg i still cant get over the last book...i think ive fallen for severus lol ok no not really but i sorta kno what hes goin through with the love thing...the person, going for someone else and yet you cant seem to get over them...have any of you ppl felt like that???well tell me about it...P it might ease the pain...-sigh- please review, it'll make me happy again since these last few weeks have been hectic..and im missin someone very much...so PLS PLS PLS...Review...and i promise not to take long to put up the chpter4... loving yus hu review...the others can just rot in hell lol nah just kidding..REVIEW


	4. sugar, spiceand everything nice

**Disclaimer. i do not own those you recgonise. only those you dont lol**

**A/N hey all i know i know havnt updated in like years!! lol thats a bit over the top but meh,. ok well i havent really had the net. and the computer was acting all weird. and well i had assignments and things like that/. well thats highschool for ya. especially just starting year 12.. how stressful so ill most likely update ever now and then when i can. just add me on alert or sumtin if you like my story. which soon will turn into stories soon enough. hopefully..well thats is i guess not that it was that interesting..here is chapter 4/**

**fanfiction73. thanks thanks and thanks again hehe. to anyone that noticed i did do a mistake on this chapter i wrote the wrong name and fanfiction73 pointed it out :D yay!someones helping me! hehe i ddnt even notice, so if others pick up anything, or get confused ask me. cos i do most of my writing in the night when i cant sleep and get things confuddled(confused..mixed up..etc hehe) . well hopefully you keep reading my story. enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 – Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice..**

The Girls 

**Bang!**

The girls looked up to see where the noise had come from, just like the rest of the crowd looked up..

Automatically everyone looked at the Slytherin Table..knowing someone..well more like _some people_

Did a prank on them..

And a few seconds later nearly everyone burst out laughing, except Lily, Julz and Angel, who always looked a bit disgusted…

---------------------

The girls continued with their breakfast while in the backround..the Slytherins were all stuck on their chairs which seem to have 'magically' came to life…they were all chanting.. "Slytherin sucks! Gryffindor rules!!" and "we love you Gryffendors!" and many random chants about gryffendor and the Maruaders..like "james is hot!!" and "Sirius in no.1!!!"…

Everyone was laughing, and chattering away. Talking about how all the pranks just keep on getting better and better everytime. Especially the pranks on the slytherins.

The only ones not laughing were 3 young girls. Who thought that these pranks were a sign of immaturity.

These three girls looked over at the boys responsible. All having different thoughts in their minds as they found the marauders looking at them aswell.

* * *

Lilys thoughts.

Omg! How can they do that?. Its true that the slytherins are nothing but trouble but..and even though I know that they deserve it. And they are all mean backstabbers who pretend to be your friend.

_Okay maybe I don't mind that the marauders did it. But how can remus do it though??. Hes the smart one. The one I can talk to, who wont make a fool of me.. and well I can believe sirius and james doing it. They are just as bad as those slytherins!!! They are awful and heartless to others._

Lily sighed still in a trance.

_James..james..he is sooo…gorg—wait.. what am I thinking? I cant think of him like that! He's james the guy I have sworned to hate forever.! But then why cant I stop thinkin about him? Why is he everywhere?. _

Lily sat there wondering about how she truly felt..

* * *

Jules 

_Oh, these pranks are quite funny…but laughing at them is just stupid. I want him to get my attention. _

_I want him to want me , for me..and I need him to be himself…I think these pranks are just a way to stay on top, but it isnt who these guys are…right?_

_Man who am I kidding, they probably will never get over doing these pranks…I just wished he was more like himself..the way he used to be..the way I knew him years ago.._

_I miss the way he used to be…_**Sigh**_…oh sirius..._

_Why did that awful summer have to happen?…

* * *

_Angel

Im not gonna miss these pranks..well not as much as the guys.

_I know jules and lils hate them…but I still talk to remus…_

_Well then again he is the only resposible one…_

_He is so handsome_

_He is so…_

_He is just.. _

_He is a guy who would never like a girl like me.._

_He would never take a second glance at a girl that looks like I do…just because im different…_

_I know I cant have him….._

_Than why cant I stop thinking about him…_

Angel just sat there…getting angry at her thoughts..

The three girls continued eating..in silence..after glancing away from the marauders…

* * *

James sighed and turned around to look back at his mates.. 

"shes so perfect.."sighed james..

"oh no.. not again…" sirius said remembering how james has been the last few years..

"james…you know if you acted like youself…around her and not showing off. She might actually talk to you like a normal person?.."said remus while he was looking over at the girls.

"well..ive decided that im not gonna ask her out this year..because I don't want my last year at hogwarts to be like my other years..i want this one to be more…special..so im gonna find me someone who will not reject me…even though ill always love lily…she just wont..i-I guess ive just given up on her…"james sighed in relief, finally letting it all out.

Remus and sirius looked at each other shocked at this news.

After that little 'speech' james gave the rest of breakfast was akwardly silent for the marauders.

* * *

The whole day people were talking about the marauders and how they always have the best pranks. 

Classes came and went.

"lily! Lily!..can I talk to you please?.."remus said catchin up to her and her friends "privately?"

"of course remus!"smiled lily while the other girls walked off. "what would you like to talk about?"

"uh-um..well" remus didn't know where to start stammering all his words, which was unlike him. "I was wondering..do you like anyone?"

"uh. Why? What have you heard?!?" lily asked a little too fast.

"oh. Nothing. Hey lily d'you remember that game we play sometimes. The one when we have to tell the truth even if don't want to?"

"yeah, we used to play it all the time!like the time when I found out that you have a "furrry little problem"lily smiled at the memory of that day when he thought he was going to lose her as a friend.

"uh- yeah..can we play that game? Its not like we have any more classes today, and dinner isnt for a while yet…" remus said looking down at his feet.

"sure. Okay lets go next to the lake, where theres quiet and privacy" lily said grabbing remus and walking towards the lake

once at the lake. They sat down. Each waiting for the other to talk.

"what-."

"you-."

They both laughed and lily insisted that remus goes first since he wanted to play.

"okay..is it true you like someone lily?"

lily looked away and nodded her head "yeah, its true.ok my turn. Do you like anyone special remy?"

"truthfully, yeah..i do. Alright lily is this guy you like someone that I know?"

"yeah, you know him. What about the girl you like?. Do I know her?"

"yes. Lily, do you like James?" remus looked her in the eyes "remember. No lying"

she sighed "yes, I do. Okay before we go on about james, who do you like remy?" she looked at remus with curiosity. Waiting for his answer.

"I like..angel" he said looking away towards the lake, at the sky. Anywhere that wasn't lily.

"uh, can you repeat that? You sort of mumbled on the last part"

"angel, I like angel!" remus felt glad he finally told someone.

"angel.._my _angel?" lily kept saying as if in shock.

"yeah I do"remus looked at lily "ill tell you about it after you tell me about james"

"what do you want to know?"

"how long have you liked him?" remus asked

"a long time...i just didn't admit it to myself"

"oh..then why did you act like you hated him, and rejected him all those times he asked you out?"remus asked confused

"well..there are many reasons…"

"like what lily?"

"..well that time when I was really close friends with severus..and the way he kept cursing me and pranking me any time he could…it was always in my head when I thought I was starting to like him, the memories came and I became.. well angry. I also Did not- and still Do not want to become another notch on his bedpost!. He's been with nearly the whole entire year.." lily said while remus let it all sink in..

"ah, I don't blame you..but james did most of what he did out of hurt, because you chose severus over him..and to him you wouldn't be another 'notch' as you put it.., he really cares about you…and well, this morning he said hes given up on you..and yeah..i dont thinks it right.."

lily was in shock _he was giving up on her? But why?..i finally have the guts to admit to myself that I like him and he doesn't want to like me any more.._

"lily..lily..snap out of it Lily!"

"remy..why was he hurt? I loved having them both as my friends. And I only chose severus because Ive known him since like forever!, and I knew james a few months. Also, he was the one who made me choose..so obviously I went for the person who wasn't goin to make me choose…I-I I messed it all up didn't I remy?.."she sighed

"well..not totally..see I can get you two together..well try to anyways if that's what you really want?."remus looked at her 'you know I'll always be here for you, you are one of my bestest friends."

lily smiled "thanks remy. You're the bestest friend anyone could ever have"

"hey remy why is he so difficult? James that is.."

with a smile remus looked at lily "well..you see lily..girls are made with sugar, spice and everything nice…while us guys…we're a whole different thing.."

"oh. Yea well I know that but. James is just different..hes I don't know how to explain."

"hehe ok so, what will it be milady? Yes or no?.." waiting for an answer..

"for what?..ohh. umm..ok..yea, and ill get you and angel together! It's a perfect idea!" remus looked like he was about to refuse when lily cut in "a favour for a favour. Anddddddd I know for a fact that she thinks your cute" lily grinned wagging her eyebrows suggestivly.

"oh, she does? I mean..um ok a favour for a favour." Blushed remus as if all of a sudden shy.

"Great! Deal. Hey Ive got to go remy sorry. Ill see you later on?" lily didn't let remus reply for she hugged him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off, filled with an excitement she has never felt before when thinking about james…

an owl came and dropped this off to remus just before he went to bed. grabbing the letter and petting the owl.

* * *

Hey Remus 

im glad we had that talk. it helped me alot. ive missed them alot, we should do it again. and dont worry im working on it. you know what im talking about.

Night Remy

BfL.

* * *

he smiled happy that they were on good terms again. just like before. he replied and put it on the owl. and it flew off. obviously knowing where she was going. he hid this note. knowing that if one of the other marauders found it. they;d want to know who it was from...and he did not want them knowing..just in case it all turns out wrong..

* * *

A/N Sorryyyyyy again guys! please review. itll give me more reason to keep goin but if i dont. ill most likely start another story. :oP so PLSSS REVIEW :oD 


	5. First part Delievered done signed

**Disclaimer.-do i have to write it again? **

**A/N i know long long long long time since i have updated. ive just been heaps busy. with school firstly and mostly because im in my final year of highschool..less than a year left..ok well ill shut up. and let you read my story/ please continue.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – First part. Delievered done and signed.**

_I am doing the right thing. of course i am. giving James the chance he deserves. of course its right. an owl..i wonder who its from._

lily grabbed the letter, gave the owl a treat and it flew off.

she opened the letter

--------------------------------------

Lil

I am also glad we had that talk today, it brought a lot into percpective and im glad we can talk like that again,

we havnt been able to do that for a while.

you know just sit and talk.

I missed being able to talk to you.

your like my twin sister! in a way..ok not really but still

the plan starts tomorrow for me anyway.

Ill talk to J and you can talk to A

it'll work, we'll make it look accidental though like we had nothing to do with it.

this will be heaps of fun.

I hope.

Night, and Sweet Dreams

Rem

--------------------------------------

lily put this in her box of secrets and valuables under her bed.

_This will work out great! i'll talk to Angel in the morning._

-------------------------------------------

"Lily wake up! lily! we're going to miss breakfast. WAKE UP!"SMACK

"ow. what was that for?"lily said rubbing her head where the pillow landed.

"well. if you dont hurry up we will miss breakfast.and i get grumpy if i dont get my breakfast" Jules said.

"Shes right you know. she does get grumpy." agreed Angel

"ok ok im up im up."

"great, get dressed. meet you downstairs" the two girls left lily to get changed.

-----------------------------

"angel, can I speak to you for a moment while this one' lily pointed to jules' keeps eating. Its private"

"yeah, ok..be right back jules." The girls left and went somewhere where it was private.

"okay angel. Truthfully who do you like?" lily asked as soon as they sat down

"uh-I-uh why are you asking me?" mumbled angel

"angel you know you cant lie to me..seriously who do you like? I could help you out you know.." lily said

"I-I-uh-I like..Remus..he is so gorgous..and smart..and he would never notice a girl like me!" angel said sadly.

Lily smiled " what if I tell you something that you are gonna like?"

"what is it?" angel asked looking at lily

"well..you know how I was heaps good friends with him? Well we are great friends again..and he told me a little secret..that im sure you are gonna like!" lily said very happy

"umm..ok..what is it?"she asked again

"he told me..that..he..likes..You!" Lily smiled jumping up and down. "and now you two can soooo get together. Ill help if you want"

"uh, oh-my-gods..oh-my-gods..oh-my-gods…are you for real? He likes me..the one guy I like likes me..remus likes me..he actually likes me.."angel could not believe it."he really likes me? For real? And not joking, because if your are joking there is gonna be seriously major trouble. Remus likes me.."

"hey gorgous. Angel. Shhhh..you are not supposed to know..but I can get him to ask you out..well that's if you want him too.."

"want him to? That's all ive been thinking about…hes all ive been thinking about.."angel sighed..

"okay well im gonna talk to him today..and let it slip that he should ask you to hogsmeade this weekend.." lily smiled

"oh-my-god…totally I love yoi lily you are the bestest in the whole wide world!!!" she hugged lily as hard as she could. So excited.

"ok, angel we better get back to the great hall, before jules gets worried." Lily and angel looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"do you think she even noticed that we left?"

"angel I honestly don't know.."

---------

Later that day

"hey Remy. How are you?" lily asked as she approached him

"good, great. Just fantastic." Remus said in mock happiness.

"Remy whats wrong?." Asked a concerned lily

"nothing im just grumpy is all..' he whispered' it's the full moon soon and I always get grumpy just before them"

"oh remy I almost forgot about that. But I bet I have something that will cheer you up." Smiled lily

"really? What can possibly cheer me up? Enlighten me. Sorry"

"its kay remy…well this morning I was talking to a certain somebody and she is totally in love with you.." lily said smiling her cheeky smile.

"what!?!' remus smiled' really? You arent just telling me this so I can get you and james together?"

"no im not lying. She was heaps excited when I mentioned that I heard that you liked her..and I sorta mentioned that you would ask her out for this hogsmeade trip this weekend.." lily said moving away from remus slowly..

"you what?..i can hardly talk to her. And now I have to ask her out..before the trip" remus started a prowl like move towards lily..

"well look at it this way if you ask her out tonight..tomorrow you could be more calmer, you know when you – um you know" lily said not wanting to say anything about 'his furry little problem'

"what..tonight…I cant…im too shy..unprepared…I just..man…I cant.." remus said nervously.

"its ok I have a plan" lily grinned

"oh great..i love it when you have plans.." remus sighed.

"tonight wait on the quidditch fields..and take her for a ride on your broomstick, she loves to fly..than take her to the astronomy tower..and ask her out there. She'll love it..well you could ask her out anyplace..but its better to be planned..especially when you get nervous..you can just stick to the plan and not stuff up.." lily said this all like she had it written down, memorised and stuck in her brain

"Oh and Remy..just don't hurt her. Than you'll have to answer to me.." she threatened just as she left for a class.

"oh great..remus just breathe..relax..breathe…don't die..oh man.." remus muttered to himself as he left and went off to class.

--------------------------

that same night

---------------------------------

Angel.

Meet me at the Quidditch fields. 8pm

I have a surprise that im sure that you will love.!

Dress nicely.

xxxx

Your fairy godsister.

--------------------------------------------.

Angel smiled. _Lily you rock._ She went up stairs got dressed and used her wand to fix up her make up and hair. She went for the natural look..not too much makeup, and not too bright..

She looked at her watch and read 7.45pm. _I should go.._and she gave herself a once look over and left. Feeling heaps excited.

------------------------------------------------

"lily I don't know if I can go through with this." He was on the field pacing.

"you can. And you know you will because you care for her.. and I don't think you want to see her upset.."lily said knowing it was all true.

"yeah…I guess"sighed remus

"ok do you have your broom?" lily asked

"yeah, I do its lying down on the floor near our feet." Remus replied/

"okay good. Oh and remus don't get scared if unexpected things happen. Ive added things to make this night special." Grinned lily mischiviously.

"like what?…"remus asked getting worried?

"just a few fireworks..and a surprise in the astronomy tower' lily looked at her watch' it's a quarter to I better go' she hugged remus and whispered 'good luck she'll say yes. So don't worry/"

and with that remus was alone. Waiting.."I hope shes right"Remus muttered to himself.

"pardon me. But remus do you always speak to yourself like that?" asked a voice behind him

he turned around. And stared."you look…beautiful"

angel blushed "thanks remus, you don't look that bad yourself"

he also blushed and picked up his broom."would you like a ride?"

"sure. I love to fly" angel said getting onto the broom with him. They flew all around the school and landed inside the astronomy tower.

"remus im guessing you are the surprise lily said she had for me on the field. Because if you werent than I'd feel sorry for whatever it was that got left on the field."angel as a starter topic.

"yeah I was, im guessing..'he smiled nervously'shes a bit persuasive..but I like it. Because if she wasn't..than I wouldn't have had the guts to ask you out."

"uh remus,..what are you talking abuot?"angel said with a mock look of confusion.

"I-I- uh..do you want to come look over here?"smiled remus while he pulled her near the window.

Just as they got there, it was like automatically triggered so that there was a bunch of shooting stars..

"angel..make a wish.." remus whispered in her ear.

She smiled and whispered back "my wish is half-way here.."

Remus looked her in the eyes. " Angel..would you go out with me? And be my girlfriend?"

Angel smiled..jumped up and hugged him. "yes remus I would love to be your girlfriend.."and she kissed him…and fireworks went off..literally…lily had set them up to go off when they kissed..

Angel looked up to the top of the astonomy tower and laughed in happiness at the fireworks..

"is this all for me?"

Remus looked at her. For once he was with the one that he wanted . he was truly happy. "yeah, angel, its all for you "

"oh remus your sooo sweeeet!" she hugged him again..

they spent the rest of the night dancing, and laughing and talking..(and a bit of a snog here and there ;-) )

------------------

"pisssssssttt lily..wake up" angel whispered.

"what.what time is it/ its too early for waking up..shhh.." lily mumbled.

"lily..pissssst.." angel persisted until lily finally got up and said " what?..oh my god..your back. How was it. Did he ask you out?. Huh details!" lily said squealing.

"hey don't you girls know about 'beauty sleep'" asked jules who got woken up with the squeals.

"jules omg! Angel just got asked out by remus..!" lily said jumping onto jules bed.

"omg really? How was it, I need details! " she said now fully awake

"it was awesome..great..beautiful..it was all set up great!"sighed angel.

"firstly we went flying..then we went to the astronomy tower..and he asked me out..i still cant believe it…IM HIS GIRLFRIEND.." angel smiled

"omg its happened..shes In lurrveeeeee " laughed lily and jules

"yeah and im damn proud of it.!" Angel said..

the three girls stayed up the whole night talking about it. And how romantic it was..

the next day they woke up late for class/ but in their eyes it was worth it.

-------------------------------

a few days later

--------------------------

Hey Lils.

I have a plan.

Meet me in the library today at dinner

I think I know of a way to get you with..you know..

Well we'll talk about when we see each other

Xx

Rem

p.s thanks again for the help

I cant thank you enough my angel is the best in the world.

(you coming in close 2nd)

thanks.

------------------------------------

**_A/N_ how was it? seriously.**

**i know i know too much Remus and Angel. but i was getting it over and done with..and it just came so i wrote. since i have had a sort of writers block, i just let it flow..its better than nothing.**

**review and help me im prove :oP im most grateful for any critism. thanks :)**

**also who thinks that i should put jules and sirius together?**

**would that be cute? ill make a chapter like this..with just those two and get it outta the way...**

**than ill get back too lily and james my main focus..**

**well review tell me thoughts..ideas..helpfulness..please??**

**xxxx please review xxxx**


	6. Remus' Plan

**Soz there were a few mistakes. but i fixed them now so D well my new chappie is gonna be up soon! just putting on some finishing touches.**

**Disclaimer. i onli own what is not recgonised. like angel and jules. jkrowling owns most of the rest.**

**A/N Sorry for the delay in my story. had a writers block. ill try not to keep too much time apart this time. keep reading/ and remember 'R n R'**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Remus' plan..**

Lily waited at the library. and paced. and sat. and paced. and sat. she could not keep still. many thoughts went through her head while she waited for remus to show up.

_oh..i dont know if i should have asked him to help me get with james.._

_what if james doesnt like me anymore???_

_oh how embarassing would that be.._

_where is remus! im getting too nervous.._

_i wonder what hes plan is anyways.._

_ohhhhhhh if he doesnt get here soon im so going to leave and forget about this crazyness.._

_dammit! i helped set those two up yet i cant even get one lousy date with james to see if the chemistry will work or not. _

_argh..he better get here..dammit why is my watch so fast?..._

_i think i might be early.._

_he sed at dinner.._

_well geez lily you are talking to yourself..stop it!._

_..SIGH.._

_well ill wait for another half an hour than im leaving._

_yep thats right. good on ya lily! _

_oooo thatss sad..im praising myself..._

_-----------------------------------_

"hey remus arent you coming to dinner?"

"angel, yeah i just have to get something from the library"

"oh. okay cant you do _that _after _dinner ?_" angel asked her newby boyfriend.

"angel, baby can you keep a secret??" remus asked pulling her into the nearest room. and making sure that no one could over hear.

"of course i can" she smiled.

Remus smiled back and gave her a kiss."good..well umm..you see im trying to set two people up. one of them asked me to..and i have to meet up with that person to tell them something.."he said trying not tell the secret of lilys..

"Ohhhhhhh..is this by any chance..lily and james? the couple your trying to set up?."

"uh yeah. it is but you cant tell a soul, promise?"

"i promise. but its gonna be hard since, every attempt me and jules have tried have gone up in smoke. lily bursts it." angel said with seriousness..

"well thats the great part.."remus smiled mischiviously.."lily is the one that asked me for help/"

angel looked shocked."what? she actually asked??..wow..she didnt ask me? and im like one of her bestest friends..well shes gonna-"

"shhhhh you dont know/ and well i have to go talk to her now. shes waiting it the library..and well if someone asks where i am im in the library and if they ask where lily is shes sick or something ok?"

angel kissed remus and than nodded. "yep i hear you. ill cover for you guys..only because lily is my best friend and you are the love of my life" she kissed him agen and whispered." baby i think you should go now. cause if i know lily as i do. if shes kept waiting for too long shell leave. trust me " she gave him one last kiss and left to the great hall.

"man im so lucky i have her." remus said to himself. and then left in a hurry to the library hoping lily hadnt left yet.

-------------------------------------------------

"man im hungry"

"sirius. your _always_ hungry"

"shut it james. im a growing boy i need my nutritions."

peter looked up and stared at sirius with the wierdest look on his face. "uh. padfoot i didnt know nutritions was in your dictionary"

"well. _heeeeeeeyyyyyy_ i know what nutrition means. im not that dumb.geeez" sirius said

everyone laughed.

"you guys arent very nice. i think i should make some new friends. which arent all here by the way where is your loverboy angel?" sirius asked.

"huh?..oh..hes um..hes busy./ yeah he had to go get some books for something. i forget. but im meeting up with him soon" angel replied. no quite looking at anyone.

"oh okay. prongsie. whats up mate?" sirius asked james. already forgetting his conversation about remus.

"uh nothing, everything is just peachy." james replied while he played with his food.

"uh james." jules said "food is normally already dead when you its on a plate not moving..and your supposed to eat it."

james smiled."i know jules. im just not hungry"

"oh, okay, SIRIUS. stop and chew. stop eating like a dog!" jules said smacking sirius over the head.

"OUCH. geeez gorgous i know you want to touch me. but MY GODS. did you have to hit me?"sirius said rubbing his now sore head.

jules just grinned and looked away.

------------------

"okay if he isnt here in 1 minute im leaving. 60..59..58..57.."lily told herself as she was once again pacing.

"hey lils, you okay?" remus said as he finally entered the library.

"yeah everything is just _peachy_."

remus smiled and said"great. well on to my plan!"

"okay shoot. because im starting to get second thoughts.." lily said caustiously

"no, no no you cant. im gonna help you and i have the perfect idea.!" remus said in all seriousness

"okay what is this 'perfect' idea that you have.?" lily asked

"well you have to ask james out. because i have no idea if he'll ask you out. hes afraid because youve already said no to him like a billion times."

lily looked shocked." it was not a billion times. maybe a hundred or so.."

remus smiled." i was over exagerating. well anyways. heres the thing..you have to meet him at his favourite place..the lake..he goes there sometimes at night...to think or something. and if you go there 'casually' and start talking.." remus

"..then one thing can lead to another. so if he doesnt ask me out..ill ask him?" lily asked

"yeah, in a way thats how its gonna work. ill make sure he goes out there tonight. because i cant help you any other time this week.."

lily smiled knowingly "yeah okay. lets see if this is gonna work. "

"and dont worry im gonna make it a magical night that you guys will remember. just like how you helped me.." remus said smiling at lily as they started to leave the library.

"well remember to tell me if goes there thoug..because i seriously do not want to be out there by myself.."lily replied.

--------

after dinner in the boys dorm.

"SoOoOo,..Prongs..are you going for you walk soon?" he asked randomly.

"ah yeah. actually i feel like walking now.." james said getting ready to leave. "why?"

"no reason. just go to the lake. and stay there it has a better calming space tonight." remus smiled "im sure you are going to like it."

james looked at his friend "what are you on about moony?"

"nothing. im just saying you should go to the lake. and stay there. its soothing tonight." remus said

"umm okay..well i always go there anyways," james said as he closed the door.

as soon as the door closed remus got out a pen and paper. and his pet owl.

---------------------

the owl didnt take long to get to its destination.

lily carefully took off the note from the owls leg.

it read.

lils.

the plan is about to start.

the bird has left the nest and has gone to the lake.

good luck

xx Rem xx

Lily read this and quickly got ready. and looked out the window..sure enough she saw james sitting at a tree next to the lake. she smiled. _i hope this works._

and left to the lake.

------------------------------------

_James._

_soothing...he was right it is soothing tonight.._

_mmmm that smells beautiful..ive never smelt that here before. lily..thats what it smells like.._

_oh i love her so much _

_why wont she see it? _

he breathed in deeply_ this smell is soo powerful.._

he closed his eyes. _lily..she is so smart...and pretty...i can just imagine her walking down here to this spot..._

_..wait..what was that?.._

james opened his eyes. and saw an angel walking towards him..

a light around her..like a vision..like a dream..

he just stared as she the vision came closer and closer...

"lily.." he whispered..

"yes, james its me.." lily replied in a nervous whisper..

"wh- what are you doing here? not that im angry or anything. i love that you are here...am i dreaming?" james said not believing that lily was there..

"im here to talk to you..if you dont mind?" lily smiled "and no- n o your not dreaming...im really here.."

lily sat down next to james.

they both looked into the sky and saw the stars moving..changing into many different constallations..

they looked at each other and then looked up again shyly..

the stars formed into many objects and forms..

firstly... a figure appeared... it looked like james...right down to his messy hair.

than came a flower...a lily to be precise... the male figure picked up the flower and it turned into a girl..

the male stepped back. the girl.looked shyly at him.

then they appeared to be dancing...

lily and james were both equally bewitched by this mini movie in the stars...that they didnt notice another couple controlling the scenes..

the dancing in the stars went on for a while...and then they stopped at the moon..and kissed..

james looked at lily...

lily looked at james...

"that was amazing.." james said breaking the silence..

"yeah..ive never seen anything like it.." lily smiled.

"neither have i..its..one of a kind im guessing.." james looked away..

"hey..james..umm..can i ask you something?" lily asked _i might as well ask him or something..or im gonna chicken out..._

"anything..." james replied..

"well..umm...what are you doing...this weekend?" lily asked nervously.

"this weekend?" james asked

"yeah..this one..because if your not doing anything..we could..um...well...hang out..you know..at..umm.." lily kept stumbling over her words that didnt want to come out..

"hang out?.."

"yeah...like..umm..we can...go to hogsmeade or something?..what do you think?"

james smiled.." i would love to.."

"great.. we can hang out..with remus and angel if you want.." lily added.."or not..its up to you.."

"well..we'll do whatever you want lily.."james said in shock that she was asking him out in the first place..

"great..so umm..james...illl meet you here...saturday morning?.."

"yeah..that would be great. " james smiled. something he could not stop doing.

"great," lily got up and gave james a kiss on the cheek and whispered.." Goodnight james..sweet dreams..." and with that she walked back to their common room..leaving a shocked james sitting by the lake..

---------

lily walked into the common room..and found remus and angel snogging in the corner..

"oh gods. cant you two get a room? preferably remus'.." lily said as she passed them

"oh shes back!" remus said smiling."how'd it go?"

"good..great...omg i loved how you did that with the stars..it was beautiful..." lily said very happily..

"yeah..." angel agreed dreamily..

"yeah..that stor- wait what?..how did you see them?." lily asked.

"well i went out there when remus was doing them..we were hiding.its okay we didnt see anything, only the stars because he was controlling them..okay im gonna shuttup now." angel said in a sorry tone.

"oh..its okay nothing happened..except that i asked him out.." Lily grinned all excitedly.

"he said yes? right?" remus prodded for answers.

"yeah..he said yes..i think he was in shock..he thought it was a dream..but then again this feels like a dream.."..

"well im off to bed..classes tomorrow..hey remus?..arent you visiting your sick grandma tomoro night?.."lily asked remembering that he was a day away to transformation..

"uh, what? oh yeah..angel im not gonna be here tomorrow night,..my grandmothers sick and dumbledore is letting me go visit her...ill be back in two days..just in time for out date on saturday." remus said hugging angel..

angel sighed."i hope she gets better. and you better get here fast. ill be waiting. patiently..well as patient as i can. i cant wait!" angel smiled hugging remus.

lily looked at this couple.._sure they have secrets..like remus and his furry lil problem..but they are happy together..even if it is only the start of thier relationship..i hope me and james could be that happy straight away aswell..._

remus and angel resumed their snogging and lily went of to bed..

a while later james entered...with a shocked expression still worn on his face...

----------------------------------------

_Lily's diary._

_Dear diary_

_i cant wait til this saturday..its gonna be fun.._

_im going on a date with james.._

_i never thought i would ever say that.._

_but i am.._

_and i cant wait.._

_and im the one who asked him.._

_omgs omgs omgs._

_cant wait.._

_i hope it goes well for remus.._

_like the way he is always transforming by himself.._

_it probably wouldnt be good on him.._

_if only i could help him.._

_sigh well i better be going to sleep._

_night_

xx

* * *

**A/N hey you've read my story! yay now tell me what you thought of it?.good bad? tell me i wont gets angry...SPECIAL THANKS to all those who have reviewed. :D you guys are the reason i keep writing this story. when i get a review i feel like writing but when i dont..well i just tend to not be able to write cos i think no one likes it :( so plsssssssssss review. :) :) :) and put a smile on my face :)**

**xx Chao xx**

**Mrs.J. Draco-Malfoy **


	7. is this a date?

**A/N hey all i know this is delayed like heaps but im in my last year at school and doing alot of studying and exams and ive had this ready for a while i just havnt been able to put it up :-D so enjoy..**

**Disclaimer - dont own pretty much all of it. **

**Chapter 7 - Is this a date?**

"Angel.."lily asked the next morning.

"yeah?.."angel mumbled.

"i-uh i dont know if this thing with me and james is a- well - um a real date." lily said nervously.

"huh?."

"well im not sure.."lily was about to explain it when what she said finally sunk into angels brain. 

"what? how can you not know..what did you ask?" angel said fully awake now.

"i asked if he wanted to hang out.." lily replied.

"'hang out'? that can imply many things lil.." 

"i know i know thats why im not sure. last night i was just glad that i asked him out..but then this morning i havnt been able to sleep because im so nervous..and then i remembered how i asked him out..oh man..how am i supposed to know if its a real date? i want it to be..i really like him and now im nervous and when im nervous i talk alot. pretty fast. i cant help myself and im gonna make a fool of myself today infront of james. OMGS..i cant stop ram-" 

SLAP

"OWWWWWWW what was that for?" lily asked while rubbing her cheek.

"you were speaking to much and giving me a headache." angel said with a smile.

"right im sure.." lily rolled her eyes at one of her best friends.

"well i might have a solution to your problem..just pass me that piece of parchment over there and a quill and we'll know for sure soon if its a real date or not." angel said happy with herself. she scribbled down a few lines. blew her whistle that only her owl can hear, and waited. she arrived and put her leg out. ready to be of service.

_tap tap tap_

_tap tap tap_

"someone open that window and let that owl in or im going to hurt someone" sirius warned still half asleep

_tap tap tap_

_tap tap tap_

Remus finally got up and opened the window and the owl floo around in a cricle and than landed on James bed.

James took the letter off carefully and read the letter.

Than scribbled something down quickly and put it on the bird without saying a word

'Prongs what did it say?"

James just walked off and went to get ready on his 'date'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The owl arrived and angel took off the letter

she read it and than re-read it.

Lily was getting impatient, looking at her best friend reading the piece of parchment over and over.

"whats it say angel?" lily said sounding whiney

"welll..."

"angel..."

"okay it says, 'im not sure if lily thinks of it as a date or not, whatever it is, is gonna be great because im gonna be spending it with her...' awwwwww and then it says ' but i hope she sees it as a date. it sounds more like a step forward into a relationship'." Angel smiled and so did Lily 

"ohhhhh he is so sweet..you dont think he knew that im here?"

"im not sure, but wait theres more..'P.S. can you ask lily if it is a date? than it wont be as awekward'. should i write yes it is a date and that you love him alottt" angel made it look like she was writing it down while lily tried to attack her.

"noooo you cant, write that i see it as a date..only if he does but dont tell him i love him, i dont know if i love him i just know i have deep feelings for him"

"wow, revealing much? you havnt been like this since, whats his face?" smiled angel "i like it when we talk like this"

lily smiled back and hugged one of her bestest friends. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey prongsie!" sirius got out of bed and went to get changed as well for he also had plans. 

Remus arrived looking tired and worned out

"hey remus. You ok?" james asked concerned.

"yeah james im alright." Remus said getting changed.

"PRONGSIE!" 

"what do you want sirius im trying to get ready!" 

"WHOA, james calm down, I just wanted to say its just a date no need to fret.Geeeez" 

"its not just a date..i don't even know if it's a real date..but its with lily..and I have to try and not to screw this up. Ok?" 

"Ok Prongs. Just calm and breathe.."sirius demonstrated "innnnn and outttt, innnnnn and outtttt"

James laughed "ok ok im calm im calm."

They all joked around while they got ready for they all had big plans for this hogsmeade weekend.

----------------------------------------

"I wonder how remus is doing and if he's back yet."said angel after they were nearly dressed

"im sure he is okay.."lily replied 

"yeah I guess your right. Its just that his poor gradmother " angel said sadly

"his grandmother?" lily asked 

"yeah..you know the one that's really sick.."

"oh.Ohhhhhhhhhhh that one. Yeah uh poor her, and their family." Lily said as she realised that this was the story he gave.

"is there something wrong?" angel asked seeing lilys face."is he lying to me? Is there a grandmother?" she started to get worried.

"calm down calm down. I wasn't thinking about remus, I- uh was thinking.' Where the hell is jules?" _technically I didn't lie about remus not lying.._

"oh, uh she went out early for some reason, wanted to think she said she'll see us in " angel looked at her watch" in half an hour at the gate."

"oh okay, I wonder what she has to think about.."lily thought out loud.

Angel smiled mischiviously " you and I arent the only ones that have fallen for a marauder."

They smiled knowingly at each other.

---------------------------------------

"hey remus can I talk to you a moment?" sirius asked pulling him aside while they were all getting ready to leave. "can you guys just wait for us near the portrait. Thanks" 

"whats this about sirius?" Remus asked when they were alone.

"well you know the other day when we were in the astronomy tower…you know talking about who we like and all..well I wasn't totally truthful.." sirius sighed.

"well you said you didn't like one girl in particular.."

"yeah I know I said that I just..well you see there was enough problems before with our love lives…and now since you have angelina and james is finally with lily..hopefully.." siruis looked away

"okay…than who do you trully like?" remus asked softly

"I like..well…jules…but I know I cant get with her…because…well you see it all started one summer…and well ill tell you tonight since we are in a hurry..but lets just say…its not something good…but I have a plan…im gonna try to win her over…again.."

"again?" remus asked confused.

"that my friend I will tell you with the story..im so glad I told someone who I like…it was driving me nuts!" sirius exclaimed.

Remus smiled "I wonder what those three girls have about them?..since they bring down the marauders in a heartbeat."

Sirius smiled "yeah I know aye moony"

With that they left and went to find the others waiting for them

----------------------

"hey james. Peter. Where are the others?" angel asked while looking back at the stairs that the boys just descended.

"hey girls. They were just talking about something. Told us to wait." James said looking at lily 

lily blushed " you look good james."

James smiled " so do you my sweet lily flower" 

This made Lily blush ever more.. "I hope they come down soon…angel is getting restless not seeing remus for more then 24 hours."

**Smack**

"ow angel what was that for?" lily said rubbing her arm..

"shussssssh. Im not the only one that's been restless."

"angel stop harassing my lily flower." James said before their conversation got worse.

"oh ok james. Just because you asked me to" angel smiled up at him'

"geeeez you stop when he tells you too" lily said pretending to be upset and cuddling into james

"oooooooh I see whats happening…damsel in distress..nice one lil " the girls smiled at each other

james squeezed lily and smiled. "im all for saving a damsel in distress"

"the guys are here."

They all looked up and indeed saw remus and sirus walking down.

Sirius looked around and asked "so isnt jules joining us today?" sounding a bit upset.

"jules is waiting for us at the gate im sure. Well that's what she told me this morning…" angel replied smiling

"oh okay, that's cool…should we go now?" sirius says and opens the portrait. They all leave and meet jules. They are all ready for their big day out.

* * *

**A/N**

**hey everyone who actually read this..**

**well i have the next chapter ready i just need to fix a few things up..but im thinkin if i dont a few reviews than im gonna stop after the next chapter but i planned for this too be a long story...yet since i havnt had much reviews im guessing it isnt going well..so..yeah..review if you want me to continue..**

**p.s sorry it was short **

**xxReviewxx**


	8. he did what? part one

**A/N** Hey all i know it seems like forever since ive updated. well i have another chapter for you guys.. dont know if you guys will like it, but i guess it dont matter since you's don't really review... well anyways enjoy!!

**Disclaimer**. dont own. get over it.

**Chapter 8** – He did what? Part 1

They all arrived at the gate and saw that Jules was there waiting for them, as she said she would be

"Hey Jules you were up awfully early today!" Lily remarked "I didn't even see you this morning."

Jules smiled.

"Lils good morning to you too, I felt like a walk ok? Gees is that a problem now?" replied sarcastically to lily

Lily laughed "love you too Jules"

"Are we ready to go?" Sirius Asked, eager to leave, so they could separate..

With a yes from everyone they walked off to find a carriage.

_____-------------------------______________--------------------

When they arrived they separate into groups. Lily and James…Remus and Angel. Sirius and Jules...Peter went off to meet someone that he didn't want to name.

Remus and Angel

"How is your grandmother Remmy?"

"My grandmother?" Remus thought for a second "oh my grandmother. She has seen better days, but her illness just gets really bad every few weeks..."

"Oh, really? That's terrible..." angel said sympathetically

_Oh gods this is killing me..._ "She's okay at this present time. So my angel, what did you do while I was away?" Remus asked changing the subject.

"Oh nothing really, just school work mainly. And thought about you a lot." She smiled away shyly

Remus smiled and gave her a kiss "I thought about you a lot aswell...You are an angel that is always on my mind"

"Oh Remus you are so gorgeous!" She giggled

________________-----------------------------___________________

Lily and James

Lily and James walked around hogsmeade and bought a few things they needed or wanted then found a spot near a tree and sat underneath it.

"Hey lily can I ask you something?"

"Sure James. Ask away"

"Why did you ask me out? I'm thrilled and all…but im just curious…ive been asking for years and then this year I don't ask and you ask me…"

Lily moved closer to James and whispered "you aren't the guy you used to be. I see that now….before I held a grudge. And well now I ve been forgetting it and letting myself think of you more and more. And then one day I asked Remus to help me"

James smiled "you asked Remus? And he didn't tell me? Man I should go beat him up right now…well maybe okay maybe not…it may not look like it but he is stronger then he appears.."

"Yeah I know. Remus and I used to be heaps close you know…" lily said lying down

"Yeah...We used to be so close as well for a bit..Im- im really sorry about that by the way. I-I never wanted to lose you as a friend back then…" James said following suit and lying down next to lily...

"It's okay. I guess I just. I never mind..." lily sighed

"Hey lily you know you can tell me anything…" James looked into her face

"I-im sorry I just…I was thinking that's all..." lily said looking into his eyes...

"Hey lily. Can I ask you something else?" James asked quietly

"Yeah?"

"I always wondered why you chose sna-severus over me. Im not trying to sound conceited but. Its just that. Well we were getting along so well…and then that happened. And…well…I always wanted to know…"

Lily looked away and sighed..."James…there are many reasons…I just think that conversation is something that would ruin this lovely day that we've had so far…"

"Oh okay. Forget I asked" James said cuddling lily and staring at the sky.

_____________----------------------------____________________

"Hey Jules what you thinking about?" Sirius asked as Jules was sitting there staring into space

"Nothing in particular" she replied

"Right" he said.

"Mmm"

"Jules im sorry" he said finally after a few more minutes of silence

She looked at him in surprise he never said sorry to anyone

"I never meant to treat you that way" he continued "that summer meant a lot to me. You mean a lot to me" he said looking into her eyes.

She looked away "right, I don't know if I can believe you Sirius."

"I know, its going to take a long time for you to forgive me. But Jules I want a second chance" he brought her eyes to look at his again "I really want to have a second go with you please" he pleaded

"Sirius I don't know. I-I'm going to have to think about it. You really hurt me Sirius." She said sadly

"I know, and im sorry: really truly sorry" he grabbed her hand "please at least forgive me and ill know that im one step closer to reconciling with you"

Jules got up and said "you are partially forgiven Sirius. But I don't know if their can be a second chance." She left him sitting there all alone thinking about what he had to do to get her back.

-------------__________-------------------

Later they all met up to go home together

The first to arrive Remus & Angel

Then Peter

Then Lily & James

And then a sad looking Sirius

And a few minutes after him an equally sad looking Jules

------_________-----

Later that night

Girls

"Jules what's wrong? You ate nothing at dinner and now that we are in the room you are eating nothing but chocolate." Lily said walking over to her friend

"Yeah lils is right. You've got depressed written all over you" angel said agreeing that something is wrong

"Its just I kinda got in a fight with Sirius." She said with her eyes tearing up

"What today?" lily asked surprised

"No not today. But the feelings all came back. It was at the end of the summer. You know that James family and mine spent the summer together. Well Sirius and I kind of got serious together and then something terrible happened." She sniffed

"Oh Jules talk to us" Angel hugged her friend tight

"Well…at first I was dreading being in house with James and Sirius but they turned out to be quite alright…and well every night I would go for a walk around the garden, and then all of the sudden Sirius started joining me because James was busy doing one thing or another…we kinda started hanging out more.: she looked away for a bit and than returned to her story "we started acting like a couple…and I was dying to tell you girls but I kept putting it off because I didn't know if we we're together or not. So I didn't want to sound like an idiot…well anyways the Potters have a celebration that they do at the end of each big vacation…and well we we're having a blast and then all of a sudden he disappeared. So I went to look for him…" and then she burst out crying "I found him, h-he was wit-th some girl and Th-they were snogging. And when they noticed that I was there she asked who I was and he was like 'nobody' and they kept *sniff* snogging like I hadn't found them…after that night I ignored him the whole trip back. He keeps trying to explain it, I reckon its self-explanatory." She sniffed some more and tried to dry her eyes with her sleeve.

The others just sat there in silence when all of the sudden Lily screams "I'm gonna kill him! That stupid little Git!"

Angel nodded "I'll help"

Angel and Lily both hugged Jules and comforted her right up til she fell asleep.

While she slept the girls were thinking up ways to confront Sirius and get a little bit of revenge.

* * *

A/N hey all review if you can...its that button right down there... vvv lol well anywhoo i hope you enjoyed it. i kinda did

lol well review if you want to get on my good list lol :) and remember the more reviews the faster i update.

:)

xoxo

Mrs.J-Malfoy


	9. part two

Chapter 9 – part 2

A/N So how is everyone? lol i know its been a while...but hey i updated which is a good thing..right? lol anyhoo its something little but i hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer - how many times do i have to say it? * do no own *

* * *

The next morning Jules woke up to the whispering voices of Lily and Angel.

"I can not believe he did that! We should hunt him down."

"We should…but maybe a prank on him would work just as well?"

"A prank…that is awesome Lils!!! What should we do?"

"What about we use a truth spell on him? Make him speak of nothing but the truth for 24hours"

"I love it! But we have to add a bit more to it than that"

"Okay I got it! Along with the truth spell, we could also…" Lily stopped as soon as she realized that Jules was awake.

"We could wh- hey Jules" Angel said as she got hit in the ribs

"Hey girls, so a revenge plan? I want in"

Lily smiled and then looked Angel who in return grinned "Okay Jules the plan is…"

--___----

"Padfoot what is wrong with you? You have barely eaten since we got back yesterday. And man that is not like you at all" said James laughing

Sirius looked at James and grinned "have a few things on my mind is all, nothing that a few pranks wouldn't fix"

James grinned

As soon as Remus arrived and saw the grins he knew he was in for a long day.

---___---

"Lily, now that Jules is busy, I think we should go have an interrogation. What do you think??" asked Angel

Lily raised her eyebrow. "the dark side to Angel, I like it"

They both grinned and left to find Sirius.

---___--

Sirius was talking with James and Remus near the lake when they found him.

"hey Sirius, we need to talk" Lily said as soon as they were in earshot.

"Alright, but Lily, I don't think James would like it very much" he said winking at James and cuddling Lily

Lily pushed him away and said "Now!"

Sirius raised an eye-brow and asked "why?"

Remus and James looked just as curious as Sirius

"Angel, are you alright? I don't think I've ever seen you this angry before" Remus said as he went to her side.

"Remus, please me and Lily need to have a talk with Sirius here. He is in BIG trouble" Angel said giving Remus a kiss and standing next to Sirius.

Lily kissed James and whispered in his ear "Ill see you later, and we will talk about it then" Then she too went and stood on the other side of Sirius.

Remus and James looked at each other and shrugged as Sirius was dragged away.

---__---

As Sirius was placed on a chair in the room of requirements, the girls were getting ready for business.

Lily started off "Sirius. What did you do this last summer?"

He looked at her as if she was crazy "Why do you want to know?"

Angel answered very angrily "Answer the question!"

He swallowed hard as she slapped the table.

"I was at the Potters'"

The girls looked at him

"And what did you do with the Potters'?" Lily asked sternly

"We spent the summer at their summer house" he answered

"Interesting…and was there anyone else who spent the summer with you and the Potters'?" questioned Angel.

Sirius sighed in realisation " I know what you girls want to know, you want to know what happened with me and Jules?"

Lily and Angel both nodded

"Of course"

"So what did happen?" Lily asked calmly

"Im sure she told you all about it." Sirius said with a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yes, we heard her version. But we want to know why?"

"Why what?" he asked

"We are the ones asking the questions!" said Angel

"Sirius we want to know why you had to be such a great guy to her all summer and then act like a complete arse to her at the end of it" Answered Lily

Sirius sighed again "I really like her, and all summer…we kept getting closer and I didn't know what to do. Im not the kind of guy who can stay with one girl, im scared of commitment, as you girls say…and well I knew I was falling for her hard by the end of the summer, and I kinda over did it with the ale the night of the party."

"Wait, you've fallen for her?" Lily asked with confusion "The great play-boy has fallen for someone?"

He nodded "Yes, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No it isnt, we want to know why you broke her heart then if you love her so much?"

"I told you I got scared."

"scared. That is not a very god reason Sirius." Said Angel

"I know! And I have been trying to get back with her, but she wont…she wont even look at me without hatred in her eyes…"

"Yeah, because you can totally look at the guy you were getting close to snog another girl and say she is a 'nobody' right in front of her face! you really hurt her Sirius!" Angel said really pissed off

"I know I was an idiot! Okay I get it! And now I will never be with the one girl I really want to spend my life with!" Sirius screamed stunning himself.

Lily smirked " That is one realisation that came a little to late."

"I agree Lils, I think he has suffered enough for one day…" Angel said grinning as they both walked off

Just when they were about to close the door Angel yelled out a warning to Sirius "I'd watch out if I was you"

With that they were gone.

* * *

A/N i know. its short but its something. please tell me good or bad? lol im open for anything atm..

*sigh* :) im going to put a stipulation on this story as well as my others...whenever i get a message telling me that i have a review or that someone has added me to some list then ill add the next chapter

i likes it :D

please review!!

xx


End file.
